


【主教扎】陨星最后的金色

by Yuhuan



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhuan/pseuds/Yuhuan





	【主教扎】陨星最后的金色

1791年，维也纳的冬天一如往常的寒冷。  
真的太冷了，莫扎特想，在这间简陋的屋子里更加明显。但寒冷被归入了所有痛苦的一部分，然后再被麻木的神经吞噬。  
这跟记忆里萨尔茨堡的冬天不一样，那里仿佛从来没有这么冷过。  
为什么呢，他的思绪开始漫无边际的飘荡，在一瞬间游走过他不长的人生里许多地方，许多时候。也许真的是时候了，他想，那星星上的金子照亮了他的一生，也最终毁掉了他。他为之而生，也为之献祭了一切，直到这最后一刻，他甚至也只有音乐，那是上帝的恩赐，也是他一生的诅咒。  
钢琴就在离他不远的地方，那是这间黯淡的屋子里唯一的光亮，光滑的漆面映照着窗外的雪光。他失了神地向那个方向伸出手去。  
可他甚至已经没有坐到琴凳上的力气了。  
人可以预见自己的命运和死亡，但怎么能甘心呢。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特才刚刚三十五岁，三十六岁的生日就在不久之后，他的人生还有太多未能实现的“也许”，他拥有的欢呼和掌声已经很多，但还远远不够......他是想活下去的。但他清楚一切都不再有以后，在死亡面前，人类的意愿从来都是渺小得不值一提。  
主啊，他灰蓝色的双眼开始模糊失焦，喃喃道，我蒙受您的恩赐而生，人们都视我为神的使者，而我也确实为此耗尽了最后一滴心血，但我想...…我还想奢求一点人世的馈赠。  
他突然听到脚步声。  
黑衣的男子从阴影里走出，莫扎特抬头望去，陡然怔住了，他拼着最后的气力睁大了眼，整个人不知是因为恐惧还是震惊而剧烈的颤抖起来。  
“莫扎特先生，又见面了。”  
来人穿着纯黑的衣饰，像极了那人最后见他时穿的教袍，只是没有胸口金色的十字架。可不管是淡金色的头发还是一模一样的眉眼，都让他几乎以为是科洛雷多来给他做临终祷告了。  
“希罗……”  
那人很有兴致的对他的称呼挑了挑眉，这个动作倒让莫扎特回了点神。他从没在科洛雷多脸上看到过这种表情，科洛雷多永远是庄重威仪的，对着他的怒容都带着不可反驳的意味，他从没表现出过这种轻佻，玩味又薄情的神色，像是看着某个物件，把那种惊人的相似感从一样的眉目里剥离开了。  
“您就是我的宿命了吗？”他轻轻地笑了笑，向后仰倒在沙发椅上。  
死亡来的太快了，他想。他这一生遇逢的人或事，爱或恨，大多都清晰明朗于世间，连遗憾和不甘都是通透的。唯有对那个人，连他自己都不能说清，世人以为他们彼此憎恶，莫扎特一度自己也这么以为，可……  
他闭了闭眼。他最终喊出了那个一旦宣之于口就说明了一切的名字，在他一生最后，最孤独，最绝望的时刻。  
多可笑啊，而死亡甚至都是那个人的模样。  
“我不是你的宿命，我是每个人的，”他在离莫扎特不远的琴凳上坐下，“但你想说的宿命不是我，是你从我身上看到的那个人，是不是？你刚刚叫了他的名字。”  
莫扎特没有说话。回答早就失去意义。  
“你也清楚我今日为何而来，”死神站起身来，走到窗边。雪下的静默而汹涌，是圣咏也是挽歌。“沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特，上帝的宠儿，天籁之使者……”  
不知怎的，莫扎特觉得他在这句话的尾音里听到了一点冷冷的笑意。  
“你的主命我将你接回。当然，你本就不属于人间，也不属于我，所以我也不急。不过我相信你也并不觉得就这样离开会让你甘心，我愿意和你聊聊，虽然死神也许并不是个很好的谈话对象。”  
“离开本身就不是让我甘心的事，我还远远没活到能够无憾地离开人世的时候。”  
对方低低地笑了一声：“主赐你音乐的同时，也注定了你的归宿。你蒙受独一无二的天赋而生，就不能与凡人相同，神迹是不会在人间存在太久的。”  
“不过你也明白，我说的‘不甘’是什么。你在回避这个名字，希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷多，萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教，但你并没有世人想象中那么恨他。”  
“事实上我自己也不知道。”莫扎特叹了口气，“我当然应该恨他……至少是讨厌他，那个混蛋……第一次见面就摔了我的谱子，还说我的才华不过是一张废纸。当时我觉得他只是个专横霸道的贵族，他禁锢我，就像禁锢一只鸟雀，也许他觉得我是个天才，是只珍贵的金丝雀，但他根本听不懂金丝雀的歌声。”  
“你发现你错了。”  
“是，”他的眼神渐渐有些放空，像是陷进了回忆里，“我有一次，无意中撞见他拉琴……拉的是我的曲子。他是个绝佳的小提琴手，至少从他的琴声中我听到的是纯粹的喜欢，他能理解我的音乐，到了和我自己一样的地步。如果他不是大主教就好了……我们应该会是很好的朋友。”  
“但你还是走了，不是吗，你选择了维也纳。虽然这座城市对你来说不过是另一座牢笼，这里的人给你欢呼和掌声，但他们也将你推入深渊。也许他们加起来也不如科洛雷多对你的音乐理解的多。”  
“但我的人生如果背负着神迹而生……这本就是个谬误，哪里对我都是一样的。至少在这里我获得了自由，我不再被他的权利禁锢了。”说到这，他的声音都激动起来，“他想让我属于他，但我不行，我不能做他的仆从。一旦我屈服，我最终会在他的宫殿里枯萎。我的音乐渴望自由，它不属于任何人，不属于萨尔茨堡甚至也不属于维也纳，你也说它是主的恩赐，谁能有资格占有主的礼物呢。”  
“你做的很绝。他想帮你，但你还是拒绝了。”  
“我没想到他会来……”他的声音轻的像一片羽毛，转瞬就被飞雪掩盖了。“他那么高傲，那天在我面前说的话已经几乎是在恳求我。但即使如此，我们的矛盾还是不可调和的……他放低姿态，却永远无法理解我。这本就是两条路，绝无可能通向一处。”  
死神微不可见地摇了摇头。  
“你太固执……还总是想着欺骗自己。你当然会拒绝他，不仅因为你所说的理由，还因为你知道你要死了。”  
莫扎特用力闭上了眼。  
过了很久，他轻轻飘出一声笑：“您真是……毫不留情。是，我害怕，我甚至也不知道为什么害怕，但我本能地觉得，我不能让他面对我的死亡。”  
气氛忽地沉默下去，如死神所说，他确实不是一个很好的谈话对象。寂静像是嵌入肌肤的刀刃，衬着窗外簌簌的雪声。  
太久太久，久到莫扎特以为这个仪式都已经结束。死神终于毫不粉饰地开口了。  
“多有趣啊……你们明明站在岔道的两旁，你却隔着荆棘，向他索求爱情。”  
这层游离的纱纸终于被狠狠地撕裂了。  
听到这句话，莫扎特却忽然平静了下来，像是终于把心上的最后一块隐秘袒露出去，终于可以毫无牵念的离开。  
死神从窗前转过身，向莫扎特走来，“你还有什么话，希望我带给他吗？当然，这得很久以后了，他的主暂时还没有召回他的意思。”  
他怔怔地凝视着那张熟悉的面容，意识像是将散未散的火星，“我知道……他爱我的音乐，那请在他生命的最后问问他，他爱我吗？”  
他感觉死神的手穿过了他的发间，动作很轻地托起他，他顺势微微仰起了头。那种冰冷的气息扑在他脸颊，却没有什么恐惧和痛苦，甚至让他觉得安宁。  
那是一个很温柔的吻，像是一枚雪花飘落唇间。  
最后的最后，他听到耳畔的声音，像一支夜曲结尾的颤音，缠绵又缱绻。  
“你就是音乐。”  
他轻轻地弯起了唇角。


End file.
